


Handle With Care

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Prime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nesting, Omega queen, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Queen Omega Lance has been assigned a new Prime alongside his existing companions, Shiro and Kolivan, but the new Prime is not particularly going to his new duty willingly. No matter how Hunk feels about it, however, there is no denying Lance once his Queen goes into heat, and it's up to Lance to guide his new Prime through their first mating.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance lifted a hand, reaching out, but Hunk snarled at him. "Don't touch me!" Lance let it fall back to his side at the rejection, his face showing his sadness.

Hunk was not taking it well, and Lance couldn't blame him. He was in a new place and a new life, away from family and friends, pushed into a new role in his life, and Lance knew that despite all the years of training and grooming you were never truly prepared once they laid the mantle of burden across your shoulders. He recalled his own capricious youth, his headstrong will and the way he rebelled--though to hear Shiro and Kolivan tell it, he was still that old self from time to time, obstinate and bullheaded--and he felt the ghost of his own frustration.

They watched from the side of the room, appearing calm, but Lance could feel their tension; in their years together, he knew how to read them like well-loved books no matter how hard they tried to hide it. He knew they were just trying to be helpful, but quite honestly their stress was only making the situation worse. Still, they had insisted that they wouldn't leave Lance alone with a new Prime, not when Hunk was so unstable and Lance himself was in heat.

Lance agreed the situation was volatile and needed to be handled with care, but he had hoped to keep it just between himself and Hunk, at least for this first time. The alpha was not adjusting well, standoffish and angry all the time. His scent was offputting, and Lance had barred him from the common rooms of the communal nest; the smell was affecting those who sought his refuge and comfort, particularly the omegas, and Lance took his duty to protect them seriously. Nothing seemed to draw Hunk out of his shell, to ease him into opening up. He had kept to himself for over a month now, avoiding Lance in particular and only attending to the small duties he had been given so far begrudgingly.

But no matter how the Prime felt, he couldn't ignore the call of Lance's heat. It had started that morning; Lance had felt it coming, and he had woke to a fresh pot of tea already brewed by Shiro. He and Kolivan tended to him, fawning and nipping at him lightly, following him throughout the day as his constant shadows. Lance had done what he could, limited by the onset of his heat; he could see no alphas, who would be too stirred by his scent, and omegas within a few weeks of their own heat would have to wait as his would trigger theirs. He met with a few people privately, listening as attentively as he could and offering solutions or comfort.

By early afternoon he had to retreat into their personal quarters, cutting himself off from the communal areas of the public nest. His heat had blossomed, a familiar weight between his hips. He only nibbled at dinner, urged on by his mates, but he had no real appetite for food. Kolivan had tried to take him, to ease the throbbing hunger, but Lance had pushed him away with a hard bite. Even with his wits addled, he knew Hunk had to be first.

He had retired to his Nest, the heart of his home and the seat of his power, and waited. Shiro and Kolivan attended him, all nervous energy as they rearranged the pillows and blankets at the center of the room over and over, rucking them and rubbing their genitals over it all, covering it in their scent. Lance wanted to hold them back, afraid of the effect two other Primes' scent would have on an unmated Prime, but in the end he let them have their comfort. They were worried about him and the situation at hand.

Hunk must have fought him hard as he showed up just past midnight, much later than Lance had anticipated. The third Alpha Prime was naked and shaking, looking like a horse being led into a snake pit as his eyes rolled. Lance had let him come on his own, demanding Shiro and Kolivan step back as far as they could when he did.

And so here they were, at an impasse as Hunk knelt on the floor, trembling as he fought his most primal urge. Lance kept as clear a head as he could, fighting through the haze of lust and need that had been building. He should have been mated by now, but his own stubbornness had denied it; he was determined to let Hunk have him first.

"Hunk," he said softly, his lips trembling as he breathed in the thick scent of alpha musk; he grew wetter, slick rubbing between his thighs as he ached. "I know this isn't how you wanted it to be. I would give you what you want if I could, but we're bound to a higher purpose, to serve our people."

"Your people!" Hunk snarled. "Not mine. They sent me here!"

"I know. This wasn't my first home either." Lance sank to his knees, panting softly as he spread his legs, letting his scent waft in the air. He watched Hunk's nostrils flare, heard his snarling groan as he fought it. "I came from Cuba when I was only twelve. They offered my family a better life and protection because they needed more Queens, and I accepted. I was only twelve when I took up the burden." Lance smiled, filled with memories of happiness and regret. "I was brought up just like you: to serve. I hated it at first, but this..." Lance looked up at the two Primes vibrating with tension. "This is home now."

He placed a hand on Hunk's shoulder, ignoring the warning growl. "It's not home to you, not yet. It will take time." His hand move to caress dark brown hair, as gentle as if the big man were one of his scared omegas. "But I hope you come to like it here. I hope you come to trust us, to trust me."

Hunk groaned, head pressing into the touch. Lance felt like he was making progress, tearing down the barrier if just a little bit. He cooed softly to the Prime, calling to him as a mate.

He was shoved back suddenly, as Hunk snarled. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Lance's mates made to move, and he held his hand out to stop them. Hunk was on all fours, breathing as if he had just run a mile. "It's okay," Lance soothed. "I understand. I know it's overwhelming, but this isn't my first time, and Koli and Shiro will make sure we're both safe."

Hunk let out a sobbing sound of frustration. It had to be painful; his scent was so thick that Lance could barely smell his mates now despite their previous efforts to scent mark. Lance moved slow and sure, going to hands and knees with his sex pointed toward his new mate, presenting himself. "It's time, Hunk. Take me."

The Prime needed no more urging than that. Lance gasped as the solid weight of the alpha crashed into him, clumsy with desperation. He was grateful for the soft pillows beneath him as he was pressed down. He had fought just as hard as the other man to maintain control, but now he let it go like a kite in a tornado and felt himself whipped up in the frenzy.

Hunk was not gentle, but Lance hadn't been expecting that, not for the first time and especially not with it combined with a heat and previous unwillingness. Giant hands pinned Lance's down by the wrist as the Prime mounted him. Hunk growled in frustration as his hips rutted, cock trying desperately to find its mark; Lance tried to arch and help as much as he could, but there wasn't much wiggle room. Hunk made a noise of irritation as he worked, cock prodding at Lance's body as it sought entrance.

There was a triumphant roar as the Prime found it, and Lance was slammed forward as the cock buried itself in his wet heat. His eyes rolled back, fingers scrabbling at anything they could grab as fire burst through him. This was what he wanted, what he needed, as did Hunk. The Prime snarled as he began to thrust hard and fast, bouncing Lance's body violently with the strength of his need.

Lance mewled, urging his mate on. Hunk was thick, stretching him nicely as he fucked him. Lance was appreciative of the fact, his body desperate with its unfed hunger. His slick squelched out of him, coating Hunk's balls, dripping from them as they swung. The Prime's hips pistoned with incredible speed, never letting up as he took the Queen. The sound of flesh on flesh was so loud, so intense. Hunk growled and huffed in his ear as they mated, both under the spell, offering themselves up at the altar of primal need.

Lance was barely aware of the other two Primes, eyes unfocused as his body screamed for more. He saw them approach, and Hunk did too as he snarled viciously, lunging toward them in warning. The only thing that kept him from attacking was Lance's desperate cry as the cock pulled free from his body.

Hunk was back in an instant, slamming back in, unwilling to put anything over fucking the omega. Lance's mouth was open as he sucked in breath; he stared at his other two mates, at their dripping, hard cocks, the sight and smell so familiar to him. They had both bred him successfully before, giving them two beautiful kits; Lance purred at the thought of perhaps having another. It wouldn't happen with this heat as he was still on birth control, but maybe not too far in the distant future.

Hunk was rucking now, hands tearing at the blankets and pillows beneath them, ripping soft fabric. Lance arched harder, and the Prime shouted, deep and gruff. The strong hands went to Lance's shoulders, shoving his upper body down, pinning him. The omega mewled with happiness, the position stroking a primal desire in him. Hunk reared up, bracing his feet as he fucked downward, getting deeper. Slick overflowed, trickling down Lance's skin.

The knot came fast, but Hunk didn't pause as he should have to let it grow inside. He kept fucking at his furious pace, and as it grew it popped in and out of Lance's hole, which was desperately trying to hold onto it. Lance cried out in discomfort and pleasure, and the sound spurred Hunk to the proper action.

The knot went in and stayed in, expanding fast. Hunk growled and ground his hips, pubic hair rubbing against Lance's soft skin. He pulled experimentally, but the knot held fast now, sealing up Lance's swollen hole, making him the Prime's bitch. Lance whined as he was filled with cum, his body elated as it received what he craved.

He barely remembered the need to mark. It was old fashioned perhaps, an unnecessary measure, but he liked some of the old ways. He called to Hunk, fingers running over an open spot on his neck. The Prime shifted, the knot tugging as he did so, making Lance whimper. Hunk settled over him, pushing him to the floor head to toe, pinning him with his weight. The teeth sunk in and Lance let out a hoarse scream, going on and on as Hunk savaged his shoulder to leave a permanent mark.

It was an old tradition, unnecessary, but Lance liked it. Hunk's mark would join Shiro's and Kolivan's, and Thace's and Ulaz's. Lance panted, straining through the pain as he recalled his second and third Primes; they had mated him after Kolovan, his first. He still missed them, their measured, even temperaments corralling his young and impetuous self. They had each given him a kit as well, both of them thriving. The car accident had taken giant pieces of him so long ago, but in time the emotional wound had healed over, helped on by taking Shiro as his fourth mate.

And now he had a fifth. Hunk was growling softly as he held tight, and Lance went limp beneath him, his body milking the cock buried inside. Waves of pleasure crashed over the omega, rolling him into insensibility.

He came to with Hunk crouched over him, cock hard and sloppy wet. His legs were pushed up toward his chest and the cock returned to its home in his hot, needy hole. Lance whimpered in delight, his orgasm a continuous feeling roiling inside him. Everything was so wet between his own slick and Hunk's cum. The Prime was still intense, the edge of his need barely sated; Lance's heat drove him, urged him on to spend his seed. Lance touched his face gently, cooing his pleasure and contentment.

Hunk leaned down and suddenly, unexpectedly kissed him. Lance made a sound of surprise as he melted into it, letting the aggressive tongue take his mouth, teeth nip at his lips. Their tongues mated together, an uncoordinated mess.

The second knotting was gentler but no less desperate. Hunk's fingers dug into Lance's ass, trying to drag him farther onto his knot. Lance floated in a sea of pleasure as he received another helping of cum deep inside. Hunk breathed ragged and rough, body shuddering in pure ecstasy as it overloaded.

The pop of the knot was exquisite torture followed by a gush of thick cum. Lance mewled at the loss, and Hunk kissed him again to ease his anxiety.

His newest mate hovered over him as the other Primes took their turns, no doubt fit to explode at having to wait so long. Lance owed them for their understanding patience. They were easy and sure in their mating, a dance between them that had happened hundreds of times. Lance held them and purred, kissed and licked as they reaffirmed their special bond, their promise to one another to keep each other safe and happy. They let Hunk stay close, only occasionally growling at a perceived threat; it would be interesting to see how their pecking hierarchy panned out. Three very stubborn Primes; Lance would have his hands full.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost two years have passed, and a new little kit has blessed Lance's nest. He along with his alphas dotes on his daughter, and all is well. Kolivan couldn't ask for much more, but he has discovered a new kink which may prove a problem.

Kolivan watched Lance from across the room, feeling calm wash over him at the sight of the omega Queen's serene face. Parenthood always suited his mate, who held his fifth kit to his bosom with gentle care. She fed as voraciously as ever, growing big and strong already. Hunk stood by, ever the doting sire.

Fatherhood had done well by the other Prime, had settled him a bit more into his role. It had done them all well, and they all adored her. Kolivan had never been prouder than when he had sired his son; he knew the feelings Hunk was experiencing well. He was glad, however, to see Lance's pregnancy over and gone. Despite having gone through it four times previously, his mate was just as volatile as ever, purring one moment and biting the next. He had no problem stepping back a bit and letting the younger Primes handle Lance and his moods while he tended the daily needs of the nest.

Now that they were several months past their daughter's birth, Lance was as chipper and mischievous as ever, though lacking as much energy as the kit kept him on his toes. He was radiant, and the people around him prospered from it.

Once he was done feeding her, Lance handed her off to Hunk, who cooed over her along with his mother. His family was visiting again, and Kolivan approved of keeping their bonds strong, plus it helped to keep Hunk happy. Lance caught him looking and smiled before turning back to his tasks, floating among the people gathered in the communal nest, chatting and listening. Kolivan turned back to organizing their schedule so he could make new appointments.

The work lulled him for a while, the sounds of people just background white noise as he wrote in blocky, concise text. It took him a moment to catch the scent, and then suddenly he couldn't concentrate any more. He looked up and stared.

Lance wasn't far from him, chatting as easily as ever, welcoming a newcomer; his hands moved as he talked in his typical fashion. The only thing that was off was his shirt. Kolivan stared at it, nostrils flaring as the scent grew stronger. There was a little stain on the blue material, and as he watched, it spread until it was a small blotch, then spread some more. The alpha he was speaking with faltered in their words, obviously noticing as well, and Kolivan had to hold back a possessive growl.

Lance was lactating, which of course was nothing new with the small kit to be fed, but he must have forgotten to put on pads; he was leaking through his shirt on both sides now, the stains dark and wet.

The smell was amazing. Kolivan was annoyed with himself for mooning over it; he had been around Lance lactating many times now, and it had never bothered him this way before, yet he couldn't shake himself from it. Others were taking notice, and Kolivan felt his hackles rise. He saw Shiro's head go up from across the room where he was working on fixing a window that wouldn't quite shut all the way, eyes transfixed on their mate.

Lance looked confused then glanced around, brows knitting as he took in all the attention on him.

The smell was maddening now, and Kolivan went to his mate. He leaned in and bit gently on his mate mark, enjoying Lance's moan even as his mate tried to push him back. There was no stopping him as he scooped Lance up, uncaring of the way everyone could see his stiff cock pressed against his pants. His scent radiated from him, strong and urgent, and Lance went soft and pliant in his arms in the face of his need.

Shiro wasn't far behind him, and Hunk followed after passing his kit to his mother. Kolivan didn't wait on them, didn't even wait to get Lance to their bedroom or the Nest before he was pushing him against a wall, peeling his shirt off. Kolivan rumbled at the sight of his mate's teats, softly rounded now, nipples puffy. As he watched, thin white liquid beaded from them and dripped; Lance stared in shock and Kolivan growled before burying his face against them. His tongue laved over skin sticky with milk, tasting its sweetness. He heard a whine from behind him and growled; they would wait their turns.

His mouth latched on a nipple, suckling as a kit would, and Lance let out a shuddering moan. "What's gotten into you?" the omega asked, but Kolivan didn't answer. The sweet milk streamed over his tongue and he drank it greedily. Lance buried his fingers in his hair, arching into his touch, watching with avid eyes and parted lips.

Kolivan groaned; he felt like a young alpha at the moment, his control gone out the window. He didn't know what to do with himself, ashamed and yet brimming with desire. He tugged at a nipple between his lips, stretching it out then releasing it, watching the small breast bounce with satisfaction. The tip of his tongue flicked back and forth over it, and he was delighted to see milk drip steadily from the other nipple.

His hands tore at Lance's pants, barely getting them over the curve of his ass before he hoisted him up and buried himself with the ease of years of experience. Lance moaned, eyes never leaving his as he was taken; his back rocked up and down over the wall as he was fucked.

Kolivan growled, a low rumble as his cock sought more heat; Lance's insides clung to him, as tight as ever. He watched as his mate's swollen nipples leaked freely, milk dribbling down his stomach in a sticky mess. The sight of the white fluid beading and dripping drove him insane with lust, and his hips worked hard and fast. Lance mewled his approval, spreading his legs as wide as he could to receive his mate's cock.

Kolivan kissed him, sweet and hard, and Lance's scent filled his nostrils. It was softer since he had given birth, and would be for a while as he breastfed, less sharp but no less tantalizing. Kolivan groaned as Lance bit his bottom lip, tugging on it playfully. He could hear Shiro's rumble and Hunk's whine, and he finally decided to play nice. He slid from Lance and let the omega down, then turned him to face the other Primes. He presented their mate to them, showing his prize, reveling in their distressed looks as he sank back in. Lance moaned and pushed back against him, trying to get him deeper.

He placed a hand on Lance's back, pushing him to lean down; he grabbed his mate's wrists in a tight grip, pulling his arms back. Lance's torso was suspended in the air, dangling as his teats dropped precious milk on the floor.

Shiro and Hunk couldn't go to their knees fast enough, latching onto the leaking nipples like starving kits. Lance shouted in surprise as they suckled hard, tugging at the sensitive nubs with their mouths, swallowing his sweet milk. Kolivan continued fucking him, grunting as his balls slapped against his mate.

Lance moaned, caught in their wild, unexpected frenzy. Shiro growled, tugging on his nipple with his teeth, and Hunk's mouth was covering as much of his breast as it could, sucking hard. Lance let himself go, thighs squeezing together as he came. It was a long, sweet orgasm, his hands squeezing two of his mates' shoulders as he came.

Kolivan didn't knot, fought the urge since they had things to do; he was always the one to keep them on track. He unloaded inside Lance, his head tilting back as he groaned his pleasure. His beautiful Queen moaned for him, high and sweet. They had been together nearly twenty years now, and Kolivan prayed they would have at least twenty more. Ever since he had lain eyes on the petulant and energetic Queen, he had pledged his life to him, willing that they would never part. They had been through so much together, love and loss and raising their kit, and he couldn't wish for anyone better as his mate.

He reluctantly released his dripping Queen to the ministrations of his fellow Primes. They fell on him, growling at each other, fighting over who got to mate next when Lance quieted them. Kolivan watched as his Queen settled the quarrel by taking them both at once. He positioned them ass to ass, taking their cocks in hand and pushing down on them.

He was a beautiful sight, stuffed with cock. It reminded Kolivan of the wild nights they had when they were younger and Thace and Ulaz were still alive. The memory only pained him a little now, but there was more happiness than sadness. Lance locked eyes with him as he rode two cocks at once. Kolivan rumbled to him, showing his pleasure at the sight, and his mate reached out to him.

He would never disobey the call of his Queen. Lance knew that, had abused it many a time over the years, but Kolivan hadn't let it dissuade him yet. He knelt, taking Lance's hand in his and kissing it before returning to his mate's teats. Lance held him close, hands in his hair as he arched into him.

So sweet. Kolivan wasn't sure why he had never tasted Lance's milk before, but now he was hooked, which might be a problem. Clearly a small kit needed the sustenance more than three grown alphas, but maybe Lance could be persuaded to share at least a little bit. He didn't seem unopposed at the moment as he arched into Kolivan's mouth.

Kolivan rubbed his face against Lance's chest, worshipping him. His cheeks grew sticky with sweet milk, and the feel of perked nipples rubbing against his skin made him hard again. Lance rode up and down slowly, gentle as he was stretched to the limit. Hunk tried to thrust, but Kolivan snarled at him, keeping him in check. He and Shiro would just have to ride it out at their Queen's whims.

Lance sighed softly as he rocked, stretched wider than if he had a knot lodged in him. Of course there was no way Kolivan would let either of the other Primes knot Lance, not like this, but he kept watch to make sure they wouldn't get too frisky. Milk dripped from Lance's teats as he pleasured himself using his mates.

Shiro made a desperate noise, and Kolivan had an idea. He cupped one of Lance's breasts, massaging before he squeezed; it took him a few different tries and angles before he got it right. The thin white liquid arched, spattering over Shiro's muscled body before it managed to hit his mouth. Kolivan milked their mate, watching the liquid arc erratically, occasionally hitting Shiro's lips. The other Prime desperate licked up the sweet milk.

Lance groaned and shuddered, head thrown back as he came again. Kolivan tugged on his nipples, knowing he loved it, and Lance whimpered, driven higher at the feeling. Hunk and Shiro came quickly at the scent of their mate's climax while Kolivan nuzzled into Lance's neck, mouthing his skin. They were in perfect harmony in that moment, a bliss few would ever really know.

Lance was limp and pliant as Kolivan gathered him up; he was more precious than words, his tempestuous mate. "We have to go back," Lance murmured even as he nuzzled into Kolivan's chest.

Although abandoning duty was not Kolivan's way, for this time he would make an exception, especially after he had caused the disruption. "I'll adjust the schedule," he said, falling back easily into his role. He shifted Lance's weight to Shiro's arms, entrusting his mate to one of the only other people he trusted with Lance. "Take him to the Nest, and make him comfortable." Lance opened his mouth, but Kolivan cut him off. "I'll bring her to you," he said, referencing the kit.

Lance chirped happily and settled into Shiro's arms; the Prime carried him off, Hunk following close. Kolivan watched them before making himself presentable. Lance had a way of making him come undone the way no one else did.

But he didn't mind it as long as he had his Queen's love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
